


Mating Season

by Purpolpukepanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpolpukepanda/pseuds/Purpolpukepanda
Summary: Qrow being able to transform into a bird has multiple benefits, unfortunately there’s one side effect he can’t avoid...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Mating Season

It was a normal day for the huntsmen, heck even more relaxing than most days. Today they’re able to actually have lunch with everyone instead of on the go. Qrow unfortunately has been having a terrible day.

Oz told him about the side effects of him and Raven becoming birds, saying how there might be feathers after turning back to human form, and most importantly mating season.

Qrow did everything Oz told him to do in this situation, drink coffee, cold shower, and have an ice pack if he gets too hot. 

That explains why Qrow now instead of mingling and asking the kids how’s everything he’s sitting on the couch ice pack on his forehead with his coffee on the coffee table...

“Uncle Qrow are you okay?” Ruby finally noticed the condition he was in

“Yeah just one of the side effects of me transforming into a bird.” Qrow said lifting up the ice pack then losing it again.

“We can tell Ironwood you’re not feeling well and give you the day off.” Jaune suggested setting down a sandwich by Qrow’s coffee.

“No, I’ve been through way worse.” Qrow said taking a sip from his coffee 

“Just don’t push yourself alright we don’t want to carry you around all day.” Ruby replied remembering what happened with traveling from beacon to Haven. 

Qrow snickered at that, making Ruby happy that her uncle was in better shape than she thought. 

“Alright, huntsmen we’re back on duty meet up with your teams and go do your job.” Clover entered the room, everyone grabbed their lunch and headed off. Qrow got up, while doing so knocked off his sandwich onto the floor. He quickly picked it up and took a bite out of it.

“5 second rule.” Qrow defended himself toward Clover 

Clover chuckled, “we better hurry up then we don’t want those kids to get a head start.” 

Qrow took one last bite and walked out of the room with Clover following short behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cargo run Qrow couldn’t be more thankful, thankfully he didn’t have to do boarder patrol with grimm attacking at each angle. 

“Up for a couple of rounds?” Clover held up a pack of cards, 

“Sorry I’m just not feeling that great right now.” Qrow rubbed his forehead, another headache dammit, he thought 

“What’s up?” Clover asked looking at Qrow

When Qrow looked up it was probably the worst or best decision of his life when he locked eyes with Clover he felt his whole body go aflame. He felt his cheeks flush red and immediately looked away from Clover. 

“I-It’s nothing.” Qrow replied too quickly for Clover’s comfort. 

“Qrow you can tell me what’s bothering you, I’m here for you.” Clover put his hand on Qrow’s shoulder to show comfort, unfortunately that was quite the opposite from Qrow’s reaction when Clover touched his shoulder it felt even more hot than he was before. 

That’s when Qrow remembered what Ozpin told him about, how birds find attraction, long story short he was attracted to Clover and him now in mating season finally realized that Clover was a hell of an attractive man. 

“Oz, gave me the ability to change into a bird and I’m experiencing one of the side effects.” Qrow said into his hand 

“Is there like treatments or?” Clover asked turning his whole body to face Qrow 

Qrow felt extremely uncomfortable, he was on fire and he didn’t want Clover to feel uncomfortable with the only solution he thought of. Of course that was bluntly Qrow needed to have sex with Clover. 

“Y-Yeah…” Qrow stuttered 

Clover shifted over to now here he had his arm around Qrow’s shoulders and their sides touching. Qrow almost let out a whimper he was so close to letting it out. 

“Well what is it?” Clover soothed Qrow and rubbing Qrow’s back 

Qrow literally broke, Clover’s smell, his touch, his voice and Qrow had enough and threw his head back sounding like he broke his own head and and grabbed onto Clover’s uniform like a life line. 

“I need y-you C-Clover.” 

Clover fell in love with Qrow since the first day they met now here he is, Qrow biting his lip and pleading with his eyes just to fuck him. Clover kissed Qrow gently holding his face and caressing it in his hands, he wanted Qrow to feel loved not unfulfilled love. Qrow was happy even though he desperately needed Clover, he never truly felt this way with anyone other than him. 

Clover pulls away from Qrow to make him sit on his lap and asked, “are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Clover I don’t just need you, I actually love and care about you it just took my bird hormones to make me realize that.” Qrow replied, 

“Bird hormones?” Clover chuckled rubbing Qrow’s back 

”What else would you like me to call it?” Qrow retaliated 

Clover just smiled and started kissing Qrow again, this time more passion, Clover slipped his tounge into Qrow’s mouth making him gasp in surprise and tugging Clover’s hair, making Clover groan into the kiss, Clover started peppering his neck with kisses waiting to leave marks where it can be covered up. 

Qrow getting impatient stripped his shirt off revealing his pale skin for Clover to mark him, Clover immediately took that opportunity and started biting and sucking above his chest area making Qrow grind his hard on with Clover’s making them both moan in unison. 

“God you’re fucking perfect.” Clover mumbled, making Qrow whimper when the ace op started playing with his nipples. He flicked his tongue on the right while rubbing the other one with his hand. Qrow could only gasp and moan and arch his back into Clover which made him smirk, with trembling hands he tried to take off the ace op’s uniform. Only for Clover to take control and remove it himself revealing his 8 pack to Qrow. Qrow moaned at the sight and touched his clothed member for some relief. 

”you should make your uniform more revealing.” Qrow mumbles as he began to mark up Clover. 

”unfortunately I would most likely freeze.” Clover mumbled into Qrow’s hair

Qrow kisses down Clover’s body quickly to not waste anytime in how much need he’s in, Clover immediately gets the message and unbuckles his belt and help Qrow pull his pants along with his boxers down until Clover’s member is free, Qrow mouth watered and immediately without hesitation licked the tip of Clover’s cock to see a reaction. Clover grips Qrow’s hair hoping he would get the message now too. Clover’s dick was average length but he wasn’t lacking in the girth department. Qrow bopped his head with the help of Clover guiding him. Qrow took him all the way in and looked up at the ace op who has his head thrown back and moaned out his name. Qrow continues his speed before and takes his remaining clothes off and started pumping himself. 

Clover pulls Qrow off of him only to groan when he sees a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to his dick. Clover kissed Qrow tasting a bit of himself then quickly brings his fingers to Qrow’s mouth and Qrow starts to lubricate them, Qrow releases them with a pop only to go back to their heated makeout session. Clover gently slid one finger in making Qrow gasp and putting his head on Clover’s shoulder. 

”The pain will go away soon just relax.”

Clover comforted Qrow

Clover made sure not to move a muscle, used his free hand to brush Qrow’s hair, eventually Qrow gave a nod to Clover then he started thrusting his finger at a steady pace. Qrow eventually gave another nod so Clover entered his middle finger. The pain didn’t last that long this time so Clover had more freedom and he curled his fingers making Qrow moan and buck into his hand. Finally Clover put his third finger in and once Qrow started getting off on his hand he removed them making Qrow whine in need. 

Clover lined himself up and Qrow slowly slid down his length making them both groan, Qrow and Clover shared a open mouthed kiss when Qrow started the pace. Clover started attacking Qrow’s neck while Qrow kept bouncing on Clover’s cock. Clover started thrusting up into Qrow and jerking him off. Qrow was in pure bliss and knew he was close. Clover gave one deep thrust making Qrow see stars. 

“Oh fuck right there Clover.” Qrow moaned 

Clover being the determined man he is, abused that spot gripping Qrow’s hips and pushing him down on his cock making Qrow choke on his moans. Qrow came all over himself and Clover slumping on Clover shoulder, while Clover pulls out and pumps himself making him come on Qrow’s back. “Do you feel better now?” Clover chuckled rubbing Qrow’s hair “More than that.” Qrow panted out They both shared a peck on the lips and started cleaning themselves up and got dressed just in time to unload the cargo. “We were lucky there huh?” Qrow looked at Clover “I’d say that was all skill.” Clover winked at Qrow

**Author's Note:**

> Feel bad for my FBI agent I had to look up birds mating


End file.
